


Are We There Yet?

by Keeper of Tales (CodenameLoki)



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5085751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodenameLoki/pseuds/Keeper%20of%20Tales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You'd think, after this damn long in the business, long car rides would just be a thing everyone was used to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are We There Yet?

Roman heaved a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose for the third time in less than an hour. You'd think, after this damn long in the business, long car rides would just be a thing everyone was used to.

Even if they were driving through the California desert in a tiny car with no air conditioning.

He stole a glance over at Seth. The youngest Shield member was tilted forward in the driver's seat with his headphones on, which Roman was pretty sure had a high likelihood of illegality, but at least they seemed to be drowning out the incessant complaints from the backseat.

Dean was too hot.

Then he was itchy.

Then he wanted a taco.

Then he was thirsty.

Then he had to pee.

Then the sun was too bright.

Then he had a headache.

Then there was a bee in the car, and Seth had nearly swerved off the road as Dean bolted into the front seat trying to avoid the insect. Roman had frantically cranked down the windows of this for-some-reason-still-available-to-rent-in-2013 Oldsmobile and shooed the bee out into the hot wind. Then he turned and glared Dean back into his seat.

After that, there was a dead iPod, nothing to read on his phone, nothing to look at outside, and his seatbelt was cutting into him. Then he had to pee again.

Roman felt like pouring his entire bottle of Mountain Dew over Dean's head, but that would just cause a fight, and they were already hot and sweaty and stressed, so he opted instead to follow Seth's example.

He pulled his headphones out of his bag, turned on something fast and loud, and, for good measure, he reached out and twisted the volume knob on the radio as far as it would go.

They might be deaf by the time they arrived at their destination, but at least Dean would still be among the living. Unless they encountered another fucking bee.


End file.
